honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Ace Attorney
Ace Attorney is the 114th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies several games in the visual novel legal drama adventure video game series Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. It was published on September 6, 2016. Ace Attorney was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Ace Attorney on YouTube "In a world where video game protagonists aren't shining pillars of justice, step into the well shined shoes of the most inherently evil main character you've ever played - a lawyer." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Ace Attorney Script In a world where video game protagonists aren't shining pillars of justice, but brooding, morally gray antiheroes, step into the well-shined shoes of the most inherently evil main character you ever played: a lawyer. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Immerse yourself in the most Japanese version of America you could possibly imagine! And experience a justice system that's somehow even more messed up than the real thing. Where all trials last 72 hours, you're guilty until proven innocent, prosecutors lie, cheat, and fake evidence to get a conviction, the judge is a literal moron, and your best strategy to win the case is to bluff until somebody comes and saves you! In a parody of law that makes Judge Judy look like the Supreme Court. Slick back the Dragon Ball Z hair of Phoenix Wright, a novice defense attorney with a heart of gold, a penchant for unwinnable cases, and a total lack of investigative skills. Join up with his creepy harem of underage girls and his sidekick, Knuckles Justice, as they use their inexplicable magical powers to unlock the solutions to impossible murder puzzles, then step in and take all the credit as you use simple logical deductions to make criminals absolutely lose their sh** and confess on the spot, because playing this game is as much like being a real lawyer as playing Call of Duty is like being in an actual war. Experience a franchise that delivers on quantity and quality, with an elaborate soap opera backstory that builds with every subsequent sequel, in five main series games full of increasingly absurd suspects to examine, more elaborate murders to untangle, and a new ridiculous gimmick in each game that will have you lockpicking people's brains (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney --Justice for All], uncovering lies through poker tells Justice: Ace Attorney, reconstructing crime scenes with emojis Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies, seeing the last memories of the dead and talking to them through possession Wright: Ace Attorney - Spirit of Justice, and the most outlandish technique of all, using actual forensic science. Dive into the Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney extended universe because, seriously, that's an actual thing, with two side-story games where you play as a prosecutor with different law powers [Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth and Ace Attorney Investigations 2], a weird spin-off set in 19th-century Japan that we'll never get in English Gyakuten Saiban: Naruhodo Ryunosuke no Boken, an even weirder crossover with Professor Layton that we did get somehow Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, and a whole bunch of other stuff, including an anime series, an appearance in Marvel vs. Capcom, and, no joke, a live-action film. Get ready for thrilling storytelling and almost-gameplay as you play through Ace Attorney's i''nvestigation sections, glorified hidden object puzzles where you'll wander around clicking everything in sight until you stumble upon the one object that moves the plot forward, and meet a handful of characters who'll either be witnesses, killers, victims, or red herrings in the upcoming trial, but all have one thing in common: being total weirdos. Then take on the trial sections, extended cross-examinations that feel intense and fast-paced, even though all you're doing is reading a Choose Your Own Adventure book with only one correct path, as you use your wits and evidence to expose the witness's lies and feel like a master lawyer, until you can't follow the exact logic of the developers, then make arbitrary guesses until you inevitably fail and have to start over from the beginning, just because you didn't show the witness the right shoe or something. How does that even make sense? So strap on your lawyer's badge and warm up those vocal cords, and get ready to point your way to justice, because for whatever reason, this is the one franchise that Capcom will never let die. Sorry, 'Mega Man.' Clearly, you should've looked into a law degree. Starring: Objection Wright; Sephiroth: Attorney at Law Edgeworth; The Ghost Whisperer Fey; Mini Medium Fey; BDSM von Karma; Robin Boy Wonder Justice; Pantsu Magic Trucy; Emo Cykes; Harriet the Spy Skye; Coffee Machine Godot; and An Impressive Collection of Idiots, Morons, and Nutbags. for ''Ace Attorney was 'Law and Order: Anime.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Law and Order: Anime C'mon, Capcom! Where's the crossover we really want to see? Phoenix Wright: Monster Hunter. Let's see that s***! Reception Honest Game Trailers - Ace Attorney has a 98.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'HONEST GAME TRAILERS - ACE ATTORNEY '- Go Nintendo write-up * 'Video: An “honest trailer” for Ace Attorney ' - Nintendo Everything write-up Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Visual novel games Category:Legal drama adventure games Category:Adventure games Category:Capcom Category:Japan